Il disparaît dans les ténèbres
by Apprile
Summary: Luke Skywalker, fait un rêve, chaque nuit. Toujours et toujours le même. Il ne veut pas que son rêve se réalise un jour. Il ne veut pas perdre Han.


Cet OS ce déroule après la fin de la guerre (donc après l'épisode VI se Star Wars). Une nuit j'ai fait un rêve étrange qui s'est transformé en cette petite fic ! Vous allez retrouver des répliques et des ressemblances à l'épisode III c'est fait exprès ;) Bonne lecture ! (Aucun personnages ne m'appartient ! Je tiens à le préciser même si c'est une évidence suprême !)

* * *

_« Ah !» _

_Le visage de Han Solo était crispé sous la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Sa main était pressée contre sa poitrine, ses doigts serrant sa chemise blanche entrouverte. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau mate. Il criait, se tordant de douleur. A même le sol, il endurait cette souffrance. Son cœur mourrait. _

_« Han ! Je t'en supplie ! Tiens bon ! »_

_Leia pleurait, une main plaquée contre ses lèvres, aux pieds de Han, se sentant impuissante. Un second cri de douleur fit vibrer les murs. Il haletait, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, cherchant une échappatoire qu'il ne trouvait pas. _

_« Han ! »_

Luke Skywalker sursauta, se redressant dans son lit. Lui aussi haletait. Il plaqua une main contre son front en sueur. Instinctivement, il passa une main contre son cœur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que sa respiration se calme et qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, essayant d'oublier les visages douloureux des deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Encore ce même rêve. Toujours et encore. Il tira le drap pour sortir de son lit, et marcher pieds nus sur le carrelage froid d'une demeure qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pourtant, il n'y était jamais allé. Il en était sûr. Il marchait aveuglement dans le noir, passant devant la chambre de sa sœur dont il sentit sa présence. Il fût soulagé de constater qu'elle allait bien, endormit, une sérénité profonde volant autour d'elle.

Il marchait encore et encore. Il sentait autre chose. La Force le guidait. Guidait ses mouvements sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre et frais dans ces longs couloirs. Il se stoppa alors sur ce qui semblait être un immense balcon non couvert, où des flammes jaillissaient de coupes interposées entre des grandes colonnes blanches. Il se tenait debout, au milieu de cette lumière, regardant le paysage calme devant lui. Luke plissa les yeux. Devant lui, le soleil se levait, reflétant son éclat orange dans les yeux du Jedi. Il put apercevoir les grandes plaines vertes et les cascades bleus de Naboo. Le lac s'étendait devant les chutes d'eau, aussi calmement que possible. Comme si le son avait été coupé et que seul le chant des oiseaux avait été ajouté au paysage. Luke croisa les mains derrière lui et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent frais fouetter son visage.

Lui, Han, Leia avec leur compagnon Chewbacca, avait décidé, après avoir mené la victoire, de partir ensemble, chercher les souvenirs Anakin Skywalker et Padmé Amidala. Leur trajet les avait mené sur Naboo grâce à l'aide d'Obi-Wan Kenobi qui communiquait avec Luke par pensée. Et effectivement, le vieux Jedi avait raison. Sur cette planète, Luke recevait d'innombrable sensation de nostalgie. Il se sentait heureux de pouvoir sentir ses parents si proches de lui, mais une infime tristesse montait en lui.

Luke regardait là, le soleil se lever sur Naboo, sentant ce paysage et cette place si familière pour lui.

« Déjà levé ? T'es pourtant pas un lève-tôt, toi. »

Le Jedi ouvrit les yeux, ne l'ayant pas senti arriver. Il était tellement plongé dans ses rêves, parcourant cette terre inconnue d'une simple pensée, qu'il était comme, absent. Luke ne bougea pourtant pas, restant debout à fixer les chutes d'eau dans le lointain.

« Hey, gamin. C'est cette planète qui te rend aussi silencieux ? »

La voix de son ami provoquait en Luke une autre souffrance. Son rêve ressurgissait de l'ombre.

« J'ai fais un rêve… » fit-il sans lâcher des yeux un point invisible dans la clarté du matin.

« Je sais. Je t'ai entendu. »

Luke se tourna vers Han, fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme presque tous les soirs, » finit Han en s'approchant du Skywalker.

Han venait certainement lui aussi de se lever. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, bayant aux corneilles. Il se plaça aux côtés de Luke, regardant lui aussi l'horizon.

« Je pensais qu'après la guerre, tu arrêterais ces foutus rêves, » continua Han en croisant les bras.

« Ce rêve a l'air tellement vrai, » se justifia Luke en regardant son ami qui fixait les cascades devant lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tous les rêves se réalisaient, mon petit Luke, ça ferait longtemps que je serais en train de nager dans tous mon argent, cocktail et bière à la main, avec la vie éternelle, chantant et dansant avec Leia et toi. »

Luke esquissa un sourire, et détourna les yeux, se sentant soudain stupide face à ce rêve. Ce cauchemar qui se répétait sans cesse, chaque nuit.

« Han. Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ? »

Le corellien ébouriffa soudain les cheveux du jeune Skywalker en riant.

« Je te l'ai dit, gamin ! C'est impossible ! Si jamais ton rêve se réalise, appelle-moi surtout ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas justement, sombre idiot, » marmonna Luke en reculant d'un pas.

Han resta un temps à observer le blond qui paraissait réfléchir, son regard déviant du sol aux coupes de feux bleus.

« Ben m'avait dit un jour que seul les Jedi expérimentés le pouvaient… » se justifia Luke.

« Ben est un vieux fou, je l'ai toujours dit ! » rétorqua Han en soupirant. « Les rêves que tu fais, c'est seulement dû à… Aux troubles causés dans ta vie, mon gars ! Regarde, tu as été séparé de ta sœur et tu as prit ton père pour mort. Et en l'espace de quelque temps tu apprends qui sont en réalité Leia et ton père, pour ensuite devoir choisir entre… Enfin voilà. Tu as un trouble émotionnel ! »

« Un trouble emo-quoi ? »

Luke haussa les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude que le corellien se moque de lui sur beaucoup de points, mais là, il semblait bien sérieux sur ce sujet.

« Petit gars, cherche pas plus loin et va te recoucher. T'as une mine affreuse. Si tu veux trouver une fille, aies l'air plus radieux. »

Le blond se renfrogna, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis bien, là, » rétorqua-t-il en fixant le soleil qui prenait une couleur jaune. « Je sens… Je sens mon que mon père se tenait ici, réfléchissant… Méditant… »

Han resta silencieux, regardant tour à tour son ami et le soleil de Naboo. Le vent fit voleter des feuilles rouges autour d'eux, faisant frissonner le corellien. Luke resta de marbre, fermant doucement les yeux, la brise fraiche décoiffa le jeune Jedi.

« J'ai rêvé de toi, » avoua-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Luke sentit son ami se raidir à cette nouvelle.

« De moi ? » répéta Han en haussant les épaules. « Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton rêve ? Tu me terrasses avec ton sabre laser et sautes à pieds joints sur mon cadavre ? »

Le Skywalker savait que Han essayait de plaisanter en vain. Il le savait. Han sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Le jeune Jedi était soucieux.

« Dans tous ces rêves, » continua Luke en redressant la tête, le vent fouettant son visage en sueur, rafraichissant ses idées encore floues. « Tu souffres… Tu cries… »

Lorsque Luke rouvrit les yeux, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Han le regardait dans les yeux, silencieusement, de dos au soleil qui commençait à être caché par les nuages.

« Tu pars. Lentement, tu pars… » continua Luke en plaquant une de ses mains contre son crâne.

Le vent résonnait contre les colonnes, et faisait presque disparaître les flammes bleues.

« C'est ton cœur qui te fait souffrir, » expliqua le Jedi en sentant son cœur se serrer à lui aussi, plaçant sa main contre sa poitrine. « Comme si… Une maladie te consumait petit à petit. »

Le corellien, jamais à court d'idée pour changer l'atmosphère en une phrase, ne put parler. En temps normal, il aurait ri au nez du Jedi. Mais justement, Luke avait changé. Ce n'était pas un rêve qui pouvait lui faire peur. Et puis, le Skywalker semblait si sérieux sur cette affaire. C'était comme si une aura émanait de lui, détruisant tout écart à la conversation, montrant parfaitement les craintes de Luke.

« Une crise cardiaque ? » lâcha Han en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… C'est différent… »

« Arrête de te préoccuper de toute cette histoire ! Depuis ces rêves, tu n'es plus le même, Luke. Tu t'es éloigné de nous ! »

Le soleil fut caché par les nuages gris et le ciel devint sombre. La plaine fut soudain recouverte d'un voile noir, et l'eau disparut au loin.

« Je n'ai besoin que de ton amitié Luc ! Arrête de fuir et revient le Jedi que tu étais avant ! Leia a besoin de toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'amitié qui te sauvera, » railla soudain le Skywalker en reculant d'un pas.

Chaque flamme se consuma une à une, laissant juste pour lumière, les éclats du soleil transperçant les nuages gris.

« On ne pouvait rien faire pour toi, » marmonna Luke sans regarder Han dans les yeux. « Dans ce rêve, c'était comme si… A la fin… Cette flamme qui émanait de toi avait… Disparut. »

Un violent coup de vent contre le dos de Han le fit soudain réagir. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules du Jedi, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Hey, gamin, ne va pas croire que je vais mourir avec une crise cardiaque ou je ne sais quoi ! Mon cœur se porte à merveille ! Je te le promets, je ne mourrais pas ! »

Le visage de Han était grave. Luke resta silencieux, observant l'étrange expression de son ami.

« Je te le promets… Luke. »

Han lâcha le Jedi, reculant d'un pas.

« Non, c'est moi qui te le promets, » rectifia le blond en secouant la tête. « Je te sauverais. »

Le corellien soupira longuement, passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Très bien, Luke. Avec notre promesse, je ne peux pas mourir. Tu en es conscient. »

Han lâcha un petit rire et sourit au Jedi, essayant de cacher une peur invisible sommeillant au lui.

« Alors, maintenant, sourit et profite de la vie qui s'offre à nous. Tu l'as mérité. » finit Han en tournant les talons. « Et va te coucher mon petit gars. Tonton Han sera déçu demain si tu ne viens pas avec nous visiter cette planète ! »

Han fit un léger signe de main au Jedi pour ensuite disparaître dans la pénombre. Le sang de Luke se glaça. _Han disparaît dans les ténèbres_. La pluie commença à tomber contre Luke, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il regardait la pénombre en face de lui, silencieusement, l'eau dégoulinant contre son visage.

« Je te le promets Han. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Pas toi. Je trouverais ce pouvoir qui te sauvera. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Le ciel était maintenant noir. La pluie continuait elle aussi, le brouillard tombait au-dessus de la plaine, remplissant le paysage de gris. Une ombre noire planait au dessus du jeune Jedi. La lueur de ses pupilles avait disparu. Cette flamme qui se consomme dans ses yeux bleus s'était évanouie.

Qui des deux disparaîtra finalement dans les _ténèbres_ ?

l-_ Fin _-l

* * *

Luke rêve comme son père. Mais cette fois-ci, sera-t-il plus fort que lui pour ne pas rejoindre un potentiel côté obscur ? ^^ Ça c'est à vous d'imaginer ! Alors, impression ?


End file.
